


Chocolate or Charlie

by chelseyelric



Category: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure you can tell by the title, but Willy sort of gets put on the spot when Charlie asks him a very unfair question: which he loves more, chocolate or him! Read to find out what happens! (Charlie's age is unspecified to allow for the reader's imagination. I envision him as a young adult.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate or Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So I was going through some of my old unfinished stories and guess which fic I found? THIS ONE! XD I've always loved Charlie/Willy and this is my first CxW fic. Enjoy! X3

"Ah, ah, Willy! More! Please!" Charlie cried, panting as his lover thrust vigorously in and out of him; Willy gripping Charlie's cock and hips tighter and Charlie clinging desperately to the sheets.

Charlie loved Willy and everything about him to no end; his eccentricity, imagination, hidden gentleness and never ending determination to find something new and sweet but he had to wonder if it was just one sided.

Willy found him physically attractive, that much was obvious, but did the man really love him or was it the chocolate endorphins making him constantly aroused?

Yes, he showed his affections toward Charlie regularly, ever since he had turned 13, such as giving him little presents and bits of Charlie's favorite candies but his physical love always seemed to be strongest after he'd eaten copious amounts of chocolate.

A high whine resonated through the spacious room as Willy neared his peak, his hips and fist going into overdrive.

"Charlie!" he cried and with that, they both came screaming, Willy into Charlie's tight and waiting hole, and Charlie into Willy's steadily clenching fist. They lay there, trying to catch their breath and ease down from their high. Willy remained buried inside him, trying not to place his whole weight on the youth below him, while Charlie's mind was still racing.

"Which do you love more, Willy?"

His mentor just stared at him, breath still heavy.

"What do you mean?" the chocolatier asked as he shifted, causing their chests to rub together and his semi-hard length to slip deeper into Charlie. The boy stifled a moan in Willy's shoulder for a second and continued.

"I was just thinking, 'If you had to choose, which would you have?'"

"You still haven't told me what I'm 'choosing', Charlie," he giggled.

"Chocolate or me!" Charlie cried, insecurity coloring his tone.

Willy stared at him as if he'd just said his chocolate tasted like cardboard.

"How could you ever ask me that? You both are important to me."

Charlie turned very serious and looked Willy dead in his cocoa brown eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Willy thought for a second.

"You're the only person who understands me in this horribly gloomy world."

"Do you love me more?"

"More than the world?"

"More than chocolate."

At this, Willy paused, genuinely thinking which he loved more.

No one had really liked to be around him as a child because of his huge braces and scary father. Once he'd developed his strange obsession with candy, no one dared talk to him and his father had disappeared, leaving him completely alone.

Since then, chocolate had been kind of a security blanket for him. With every new person that came into his life, his workers, the Oompa Loompas and finally Charlie, he'd never really outgrown the habit of popping a chocolate in his mouth every time something went wrong.

With his workers, they'd been hired and ultimately betrayed him. The Oompa Loompas were good friends and workers, but they basically worked for a place to live, not because they wanted to please Willy and he didn't put too much of his trust in them.

But Charlie, he was different.

From the minute Willy saw him, he was at a loss for words, which was why he had stammered before giving his starshine speech after the failed "puppet show". He tried to ignore the tingles he felt every time Charlie showed him that he was exactly like him and yet somehow the opposite. Every time the boy understood his creations or inventions, his heart would give a small leap. But once he'd said that candy didn't have to have a point, because it was candy, Willy made up his mind that he had to have Charlie for his own.

At the time, due to Charlie's age, the chocolatier had assumed that he wanted the boy as nothing more than a friend and apprentice, but, as the years came and went, so did his platonic feelings. It had been so confusing.

Therein lied his problem. He loved both Charlie and chocolate but for completely different reasons. 

Chocolate had remained the same, never changing or wavering in its comfort.

But Charlie was always changing, which, by extension, demanded Willy change rather than stay in the same place as the same man he'd always been.

In the time Willy was having this epiphany, Charlie assumed that the man simply didn't want to answer him and he became enraged. His beautiful face contorted in anger and his body grew very stiff atop the sheets.

"Don't...touch me...again. I hope you enjoy your chocolate."

At first, Willy couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could they have gone from love making to arguing in less than two minutes? Then, he slipped quickly into persuasion mode.

"Aw, come on, Charlie. You don't mean it. Besides, are you sure you can even last one week without this?" he asked, shifting his hips purposefully this time, causing his now soft cock to slide out of his beloved.

Charlie wasn't sure if he gasped out of pleasure or indignation, because he was definitely feeling both. He decided to stick with indignation and took the opportunity to climb out of bed, sliding his tight black pants on and collecting his shirt from the floor.

"Until you decide what's more important, don't expect any sex from me, Mr. Wonka," Charlie growled out and made quite the dramatic exit, slamming the door for effect.

"…what just happened?" Willy asked himself aloud. He sighed, leaning to the bedside table for a piece of chocolate, which, after it melted, only caused him to sigh again. 'Chocolate or Charlie?'

**Author's Note:**

> I LOOOOOOOVE how this fic is going so far! Oh my gosh, can you believe both of them!? Willy thinks he can seduce Charlie out of being mad and Charlie has a hissy fit about feeling like he's not as loved as chocolate even though Willy didn't even give an answer AND after mind-blowing sex!? I'd love to hear some feedback about who you think is right (or maybe if you think they're both wrong) and why XD And perhaps how you all think the fic should end up. I'm thinking something romantic on Willy's part, but I'm not quite sure what, yet.


End file.
